There is a need for assisting customers or users to accurately and expediently process human communications brought upon by the capabilities of the digital age. The modes of human communications brought upon by digital technologies have created a deluge of information that can be difficult for human readers to handle alone. Companies and research groups may want to determine trends in the human communications to determine what people generally care about for any particular topic, whether it be what car features are being most expressed on Twitter®, what political topics are being most expressed on Facebook®, what people are saying about the customer's latest product in their customer feedback page, and so forth. It may be desirable for companies to aggregate and then synthesize the thousands or even millions of human communications from the many different modes available in the digital age (e.g., Twitter®, blogs, email, etc.). Processing all this information by humans alone can be overwhelming and cost-inefficient. Methods today may therefore rely on computers to apply natural language processing in order to interpret the many human communications available in order to analyze, group, and ultimately categorize the many human communications into digestible patterns of communication.